


Christmas with Jekyll and Hyde

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: A story about working on Christmas Eve...





	Christmas with Jekyll and Hyde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_**Christmas with Jekyll and Hyde**_  
~ December 24th, 1968  
  
Denise's name was drawn from a hat the week before Christmas, and she almost swore out loud in front of everyone she worked with. She was stuck working a Christmas Eve graveyard shift while all the other nurses would be with their families. It was ridiculous; she had worked last Christmas Eve too!  
She settled down behind her desk and pouted as everyone else got their coats on and left for the holidays.  
"Have a good night, Denise!" Andrea grinned as she dropped a box of Christmas chocolate on the desk in front of her.  
"Thanks. You too."  
Soon the place was quiet as death, and the only other person in the facility walked past her with a nod of his head.  
"Hey," she smiled.  
If she had to be stuck with anyone then at least it was Merle. Being a nurse at a senior's home meant working with lots of women and almost constant drama, nonstop she said/she said drama. Merle was their new maintenance man and evening security guard and the only one worth talking to half the time. He was very sweet and polite; she liked him already.  
"You want a coffee?" he offered.  
"Sure, if you're heading that way."  
"You got it," he winked.  
It was only a small town, and they only had eight residents at the facility that Christmas, the other five who were able to, had gone home with family.  
Merle returned a moment later with a steaming cup of coffee and set it down on her desk with a friendly smile.  
It was 11 pm and all of her evening care was done, everyone was safely sleeping, and she didn't have checks for three more hours. Denise sat back and sipped her coffee as she pulled out a romance novel from her purse. She had been single for almost a year, and at this point, she was starting to wonder if she'd ever find someone. Living in a small town meant a tiny dating pool, and she was seriously considering a move to a bigger city.  
Merle pulled up the other desk chair in the main reception area and asked if he could have one of her chocolates.  
"Help yourself," she smiled. "If I see another box of chocolates I'll cry, every single family brought candy this year."  
"Sweet," he grinned, opening the box and reading through the card to see what was in each of them.  
A few minutes later he started a conversation right in the middle of a juicy part of her book.  
"Good book?" he asked.  
"Yeah...it's really good. What are you doing there?" she laughed.  
She eyed the box of chocolates in his lap and observed at least six half eaten ones that he had discarded  
"I don't even know what kind of goo is in half of these things...not very good," he chuckled.  
"You're a goof."  
"I know. So what you reading?"  
She held the forbidden novel up for him to see the cover and rolled her eyes with a grin.  
"Don't tell the charge nurse on me."  
"Your secret is safe with me," he winked. "Sexy stuff?"  
"Not bad at all," she giggled.  
"Do you like stuff like that?"  
"Maybe?" she grinned.  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
Denise looked over at him, sitting in his grey coveralls, licking chocolate from his fingertips, and it hit her how attractive he was. He had only been at the care home for a few weeks, so she hadn't taken the time to really scope him out yet, but now she was.  
"No...you?"  
"Nope. Been a while now."  
"Me too."  
"I'm a little too much for most women," he shrugged.  
"How do you mean?" she asked, curious what he meant by 'too much.'  
"I can be a little over-enthusiastic at times."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean...in bed."  
"Is that so?" she grinned.  
Denise was stunned that he'd say something so naughty right to her face, no man had ever been quite that direct before. It was an extra surprise coming from the polite and sweet new employee who all the old ladies loved. Maybe the rest of the US was in the throws of a sexual revolution, but their little town in Georgia was still very much traditional regarding sexual relationships. The idea that Merle was into something out of the ordinary sexually intrigued her. Denise had always been a virtuous, respectable woman who kept her naughty books hidden, but she did long for more.  
Otis Redding was singing 'Merry Christmas Baby' on the radio, and her pupils dilated as he licked his lips and grinned at her.  
  
_**Merry Christmas baby**_  
_**Sure do treat me nice**_  
_**Merry Christmas baby**_  
_**Sure do treat me nice**_  
_**Bought me a diamond ring for Christmas**_  
_**I feel like I'm in paradise**_  
  
_**I feel mighty fine,**_ y'all  
_**I've got music on my radio**_  
_**Feel mighty fine, girl**_  
_**I've got music on my radio**_  
_**I feel like I'm gonna kiss you**_  
_**Standing beneath that mistletoe**_  
  
A moment passed, and she sighed long and slow at the thought of his chocolatey fingers in her mouth...her mind was going to crazy places just from the way he was eyeing her. Working on Christmas Eve suddenly didn't bother her at all.  
"You done your evening checks yet?" he asked, bringing a dark chocolate to his lips and sucking it slowly.  
"Yes."  
"Did you lock the building up?" she asked in return.  
"Uh huh...do you want a taste?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Her face was burning, and he grinned like the devil.  
"The dark ones are really good...do you want to taste it?"  
He knew just what he was doing, Merle Dixon was trying to seduce her with chocolate, and it was working just fine.  
"Sure," she nodded, and he stood up slow to approach her.  
"Here," he said, holding the candy up to her lips.  
It was pure sin.  
She opened her mouth, and the same chocolate he had been sucking was on her tongue. Sweet, intense cocoa flavor and the smell of his cologne only inches from her face.  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
"Yes," she nodded, allowing the chocolate to melt on her tongue and her mind to wonder.  
"That was the only good one in the box," he said.  
"Was there only one?"  
"Yes."  
"Sorry."  
"I bet I could still taste it on your tongue."  
Denise didn't know what to say, but a throbbing began to pulsate beneath her pure white nurses uniform, and his eyes made her weak.  
"You probably could," she said finally, the flavor still a ghost in her mouth.  
Merle bent down then and lay his hands on the arms of her chair.  
"Look," he said and motioned with his eyes up over the desk to a bunch of mistletoe hanging over their heads.  
Denise smiled, and then Merle moved in to kiss her like in the movies. He brought his hands to her face and turned his head to persuade her mouth to allow him entry. In a heartbeat, his tongue was chasing the taste of dark chocolate on her tongue, and she could feel her heart racing right out of her chest.  
He backed up slowly, and his eyes burned for more, she could see it.  
"Delicious," he growled.  
"Merle..."  
"My apologies, I couldn't resist."  
"No...I liked it."  
Merle took the book from her hands and lay it on the desk, and she almost winced with desire, he was so fine.  
"Reading is good, but maybe the real thing would be more satisfying for you," he suggested, and her mind went blank for a moment.  
"I'm sure it would."  
"I want to touch you, Denise."  
All she could do was nod as he bent down to kiss her again, and this time the kiss caught flame, and she lost all sense of reality. Merle moved behind her out of nowhere as she still sat on the hard wooden chair and she felt his mouth on the back of her neck.  
"Merle...you..."  
His hand claimed her chin, and he raised her head back to access more of her throat.  
"Tell me to stop," he growled. "Tell me to keep my filthy hands off of you, Denise."  
"No."  
He ran his hand down her body to her breasts, and she hissed as her hand came up and around the back of his head, keeping his tongue on her neck.  
The crisp white uniform was buttoned high up to her collarbones, and he wasn't having it. Merle began on the very top button, still from behind her, and she looked up at the mistletoe, desperate for the strength to stop doing something so reckless at work. His teeth found a tender spot just below her right ear, and she moaned in agony, she couldn't stop him, she didn't want to. His fingers kept going with the buttons, and his words began to torture her even more.  
"Do you want me, Denise?"  
"....yes."  
"Do you want me to touch you here?" he asked, sliding his hand inside her uniform and over her silk slip to cup her breast.  
"Oh my God," she whispered.  
"That's nice," he growled. "I want your breasts, honey...I want to taste them."  
"Good Lord," she exclaimed, her voice dripping with arousal.  
"Nobody ever talked to you like this before?"  
"No."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"It's making me crazy for you," she whimpered.  
Merle had her uniform completely unbuttoned and pulled her bra down as her breasts were released from their usual support.  
"Oh Christ!" he moaned, and then he was in front of her, pulling her to her feet.  
He backed her up and lifted her onto the desk in a swift motion and before she could utter a single word he had her entire right nipple in his mouth and was urging himself between her legs.  
"Jesus! Oh my God, yes!" she cried out, and she could feel his hardness against her inner thigh.  
Her white stockings were still on, and apparently, he couldn't stand for that as his greedy hands moved up and down her thighs.  
Denise held his head to her chest as he moved from one breast to the other, pillaging her flesh. He kissed her lips then, thrusting against her and hiking up her white silk slip.  
"I gotta have you," he pleaded, and she knew that forbidden workplace sex was stupid, but she couldn't stop it now.  
"Yes," she uttered.  
Merle stood her up and stripped her of her stockings and panties as her head spun out of control. She couldn't believe she was going to be fucked by the maintenance man at work on Christmas Eve.  
He pushed her slip up to her waist and sat her back down on the desk, the same desk where the head nurse would be doing her paperwork on Christmas morning. He sat down on the wooden chair where this seduction had begun and pulled her legs up to the arms of the chair. This was not something she had ever done, only read about. Her legs were tense and held tightly together at the knees as she looked into his eyes, and he grinned at her nerves.  
"Not gonna let me please you, honey?"  
"I've never done this?"  
"You a virgin?"  
"No...I've just never done...this."  
"You let a man take you without going down first, for shame Nurse Cloyd!" he winked.  
"I just didn't think of it, and they never asked."  
"Cause they probably didn't know how, but I know how," he winked. "May I?"  
"OK."  
Her face was red, and she bit her lip as he urged her knees apart, this was pure evil that could get her not only fired but run out of town on a rail.  
Merle's gaze settled on her pussy and she could see the lust grow even more ravenous in his eyes.  
"Well, fuck me runnin'. That's one sweet pussy right there...you gonna let me have a taste?"  
"You have an evil mouth, Merle. I've never heard such a thing before. You must be a demon."  
"You don't have the first idea how evil my mouth really is. Do you want to find out?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't take your eyes off me."  
Denise watched helplessly as he took mouthfuls of her inner thigh in hot wide-mouthed sucking kisses, closer and closer to her wet core.  
She was dripping wet, embarrassingly wet and he seemed to love it.  
"The trick to all of this is to make you hungry for it," he said softly.  
"I'm already hungry for it," she whispered.  
"Then we're onto step two."  
"Jesus," she moaned.  
His words were driving her right out of her mind.  
Merle kissed her wet lips square on a few times, and her hands moved back on the desk to support herself.  
"Step two is to get right to the most sensitive places."  
"You're killing me with all this talking," she sighed.  
"That's the way I do things, sweetness. The brain is the best sex organ we have. I want you to think about everything I'm going to do to you before I do it."  
His arms ran under her thighs, and he held her tight by the waist, firmly in his grip.  
"So, you're used to my touch now...you like it?"  
"Mmmmm....yes..."  
"Perfect...so then I need to use my wet tongue to spread those soft lips a little more."  
"Jesus, Merle! You're indecent!" she whined.  
"You love it," he growled.  
He licked each side of her labia, urging her open like the petals of a flower and gaining his access to her already engorged clit.  
"You taste so sweet," he moaned, and she was already so close, just from words and the lightest of touches.  
It was so far beyond sex; it was the most erotic thing she could ever imagine. He stayed silent for a while, and she missed his words, she did like his dirty mouth.  
"Keep talking," she pleaded.  
"I want my tongue inside you," he said, and her head fell back in abandon.  
"Oh God, yes," she breathed.  
Denise felt the tip of his hot tongue then pressing against the entrance to her body, and she found herself wishing it was his dick. She wasn't this woman, she wasn't this naughty..or was she?  
His tongue was a good half inch inside of her, and she cried out loud, pulling his head into her harder with her foot on the back of his head.  
"I knew you were a dirty girl, I could just tell," he grinned up at her.  
"You knew more than me," she panted.  
"I gotta wrap my lips around that perfect clit next."  
He was the devil; there were no two ways about it. Hearing him say downright pornographic things and then feeling him carry them out was sinister.  
"Watch me."  
She looked down as he used his fingertips to further separate her lips and then he brought his perfect mouth down over her clit. Denise's body started to shake, and he moaned into her flesh long and low.  
"You want my fingers inside you?" he demanded to know.  
"Yes! Just do it!"  
He slid two of his thick fingers into her, and she watched as he flicked her clit gently with his tongue, looking right into her eyes as she broke into pieces.  
"Oh God! Oh my god! Oh for the love of God!" she whined like she had absolutely lost her mind.  
He stood up as she continued to moan and she knew then that she had to have him. She grabbed at the front of his coveralls and ripped at the snaps like a savage, revealing his white undershirt and then yanking the coveralls down. He helped where he could, getting caught by her claws as she tried to strip him of his underwear.  
"Sorry."  
"It's OK."  
Finally, his pants were down enough for what she needed, and she pulled him into her with impetuous hunger. Merle was standing and fully sheathed in her, filling her with firm heavenly pressure. She lay back against the wooden desk with absolute compliance to his will.  
"That's right, honey...you like that cock?"  
"Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Oh, Merle!"  
He held her legs up and open, hands gripping her behind the knees and drilling into her with everything he had, and she was spent. He owned her body; he owned her soul. He was a sex demon if there ever was one.  
He bent down over her, her ankles pulled up to rest on his shoulders, and she could feel it everywhere.  
"Like it deep? You feel every inch of me, woman?"  
"Yes, all of you!" she sobbed. "It's so good!"  
He took her all the way to heaven that night, and when he came all over her white slip, she couldn't believe how right it felt to be defiled by him.  
/  
Denise sat up slowly and looked around her for a moment. She pulled her breasts back into her bra and began the long process of trying to look like she hadn't just had desperate sex at work. Luckily, none of the residents were woken up by their lapse in judgment.  
"You OK?" Merle asked, and she looked up at him, still dismayed at herself.  
"Yes..."  
"I hope I didn't hurt you."  
"No, I would have said something," she smiled, buttoning up her uniform and trying to stop her hands from shaking.  
For some reason, she would tremble after a good orgasm.  
Merle pulled up his coveralls, and she noticed his concerned expression.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Do you regret this?"  
She thought about it for a moment to formulate the right answer.  
"I only regret that it happened here...we could have both lost our jobs."  
"Is there any chance that I could still take you out sometime?" he asked.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't you think I want to?"  
"I've had trouble finding someone; I'm not every woman's cup of tea...sexually. I had to have you tonight; I just hope it was OK with you."  
"I liked it," she grinned. "You're wild and different, but I like you just the way you are."  
"I didn't scare you?"  
"You scared me in a good way," she purred.  
"Who are you spending Christmas with?" he asked.  
"When I knew I'd be working, I decided not to bother making plans with my family...so nobody."  
"Would you consider coming to my house? I'd love to cook for you...if you want."  
"You're totally different after sex, aren't you?" she grinned.  
"I'm not a bad guy, I just like sex, and I like it even more when it's fun and exciting."  
"I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Jekyll and Hyde," she teased.  
Merle couldn't believe he'd found a woman who liked sex the way he did. The fact that she was reading a dirty book made him think that just maybe she'd be into it and so he made an attempt and gradually she showed him that she wanted more and more. Denise was just the right woman to appreciate the softer side of him as well as the sexual maniac he was in bed; it was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
  



End file.
